Annabeth: My life is about to change
by j.jury83
Summary: An AU about Percy and Annabeth, i don't wan to give anything away so check out my first chapter. but it is set in New York if certain members were siblings of each other and none of them are demigods but normal humans facing real life troubles. please enjoy. disclaimer i do not own the characters of Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer i do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters_

 **Chapter one**

The winter weather perfectly reflected my mood today, I forgot my jacket and the rain was atrocious I had to walk home because my car had broken down and now I must go and work at my family's book store which is under my apartment. Get home finally and change into dry clothes put coffee in the maker and go down stairs to open the store. The first hour or two goes by like usual with the odd person walking in but no books are sold. But then.

"Exc…...excuse me?" a small girl was looking up at me she couldn't be more than 7 years old. She has auburn brown hair with blue eyes the colour of the sky, her clothes seemed to be old and she has no shoes on. "How can I help you sweetie?" I asked her softly.

"PIPER WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" A boy ran into the shop, his pitch-black hair all rustled in the wind and when he turned and looked at me his sea green eyes stared straight into my heart. "Percy I'm over here!" she ran over to him then I noticed another girl hiding behind his leg. "Hi, is this, your little sister?" I asked, "Um yeah thanks" he seems timid and shy. He was about to leave when I ask, "What did little piper want?" the girl called piper turns around says "I love books and I wanted a new book but Percy

can't afford new books for us so I was coming in to have a look" I look at this boy he can't be any older than me he seems to have a big burden on his shoulders and he looks so very tired. It looks like this family isn't very well off and this adorable little girl that wants a book. "Piper was that your name?" I ask bending down to her height. "Yes, that's me and I'm 7 years old" she has such a huge grin on her face, "is there any book you really really want?" the little girl looked up puzzled momentarily and her emotion then flickered to joy and ran over and got a novel off the shelf, it was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. "You have good taste, here's a deal for you I'll let you have the book on the condition that each time you want a new book you get Percy, was it? To bring you back and trade back the book" her eyes light up with joy "Are you sure miss" the teenage boy Percy looked worried and protective of these three girls. "Yes, my father owns this shop so it's fine" I give the girl a big smile. "Thank you" Percy says still not sure about me, "By the way my name's Annabeth"

Later that day as I walked down the aisles of books I stopped off in front of my favourite section, architecture and start checking what books are here. After a couple of minutes, I start thinking about this boy and his three sisters, the shy pain stricken boy who looked so tired, I wonder when or if I will see them again.

I notice that it's getting late and the sun had already gone down, I was about to lock up when the door opens I turn to see the boy from earlier. "Percy, was it?" I ask him softly. "Um yeah, I just wanted to say thank you and give you this" in his hand is just enough to pay for the book piper took in small change. I give him a puzzled look "what is this for?" I ask

"the book my little sister took" he replies looking at the floor

"And what book might that be, no book has been taken or sold today" with a smile I carry on "thanks, Percy but it's fine I love reading anyway and seeing another young girl wanting to read, excites me"

"yeah it is Percy thank you and when piper is finished I'll get her to return it when she is finished" Percy smiles at me one more time before "good night Annabeth" and he is gone before I can say anything else.

Two days have been since I meet Percy, Piper and their two sisters, school was uneventful and because my car was still in the shop with the weather still dreadful I decided to not go to school and work in the bookstore all day. I get in early and get a cup of coffee thinking that I won't be too busy so I grab the book I'm reading and sit at the front desk. Not an hour goes by before I have someone walking in the door, this lady is absolutely stunning I have never seen such beauty before I can't describe her at first glance before she disappears behind a bookshelf so I look back down at my book and start to read again.

"Excuse me" I look up to see the woman standing in front of me frowning down at me she said that in such a disapproving tone. "How can I help mam?" I ask her and realising that this woman seems to be beautiful on the outside but her personality is ugly at the least. The way she looks at me with disgust makes me shrink down in my chair. "I would like to see the owner of the store" her cherry red lipstick is bright on her white cheeks you ginger hair flows perfectly down one side, her eyes are sky blue, long story short I've never seen someone as beautiful as her before. "Sorry but my father is away on business at the time being and I don't know when he will be home, can I take a message?" the disgust in her eyes has now grown.

"Yes actually, I am here as the representative for Olympus industries and we are wanting to buy this block to build a new skyscraper hotel and your father's building is the last one we need". She picks up a book on the desk and looks at it then drops it back down "so if you can get your father to call me when he returns I will be very much appreciative towards you" she hands me her card and walks out of the store.

 ** _Authors Note: Please comment on what you think and if you enjoyed the first chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **sorry for not uploading sooner please leave reviews**

A week has passed since the lady from Olympus industries came into the store, I can't get the thought of this building being demolished by some stuck up miss perfect can sit at the top of some giant hotel. After that day I went back to school, but the book store sold a lot more books during the day I took off than it does during the afternoons. So, I've decided that tomorrow I'm going to stay home to run the bookstore. While lying in bed I think about Percy again I must admit I've been thinking about him a lot. I haven't seen him since the night he tried to pay me back. I wonder how Piper is going with her book and hope that she comes back and carries on the series and maybe I want to learn about Percy a bit more.

My alarm goes off and I slowly get up to have the sun embrace me for the first time in a month. With the sun as bright as it is today, I chose the right day to stay home from school, my 3-bedroom apartment is full of light as I walk from my room to the kitchen and get my cereal out to eat downstairs the store is still cold even with some sun pouring in through the windows. It's a small store but I love it, I've been working in here since I was ten I'm now sixteen and just having a huge book store where I can read anything I want is a dream for me.

Whilst I am sitting at the desk eating I hear the door open it's only 8:30 in the morning I didn't think someone would come in this early. "Hello how may I help" I call out. Then the little girl from the other day walks within view "Piper hi I'm glad to see you back, have you finished the book?" she walks up and that's when I notice she is alone "Hi miss Annabeth" she smiles at me I notice she still has no shoes on and she is wearing the same old dress as the last time I saw her. "Piper why are you here alone? Where is Percy and your sister?" I come out from behind my desk and kneel to her height to make her feel more comfortable around me. "Percy is at school and same with Hazel, that's my little sister" she struggles to make eye contact with me. "Shouldn't you be at school as well?"

"Yes, but I wanted to return your book and Percy has been too busy to bring me back, and I thought you would want your book back soon" she is still looking down fiddling with the hem of her dress. I can't help but smile "did you want to read the next one?" I start to think maybe I can get to know this little one a bit better and I will see if her siblings and herself need help, after I get the full story of course because I don't want to intrude if there is no reason. Piper looks up at me and starts to speak "ye… no sorry miss my brother says we should pay for things" she looks on the verge of crying. "Hey, now Piper don't cry how about this once a week you come and return your book and get a new one and in return you have to put 20 books away on the shelves." she looks up smiling with joy but then looks back down and mutters "Percy wouldn't like that." I think about it for a second and wonder why Percy is in charge. "Piper where are your parents?" with this question she looks like she might break down. "You don't need to tell me, but I think we will have a talk with Percy, shall we?" and now she looks worried but nods in agreement.

After that piper told me she didn't want to go to school and she asked if she could stay here for the day, but I said she had to call Percy using my phone. "Percy do you remember the bookstore where the nice lady gave me that book to read? …. Well I am going to be there today can you pick me up after school please…. Thank you, Percy see, ya later" I look down at this girl who is grinning back at me and I see myself in her, my curiosity towards this girl is growing at a fast pace. "Are you hungry Piper?" she nods with excitement. I close the store and we head upstairs to see what we can make her to eat. On the way up, I ask why she has ripped clothes and no shoes and with this question she goes silent and I stop at the top of the stairs and kneel to her height again "Piper you can tell me I'm just trying to help" she still doesn't say anything "Right!" I clap my hands together grinning "Up to the bath with you then I have some old clothes and shoes you can have" now she is staring at me in awe and I can't stop grinning at the stricken look on her face. I take her into the bathroom and run the bath and she strips down on her back I notice a few fading scars but I figure she won't answer so I help wash her and make sure she washes her hair. I dry her off and then wrap her in the towel and I hold out my hand for her to take "This way and we will get some clothes for you" she takes my hand and I smile softly at her, in my room I open the bottom draw and says she has free reign at what she wants to wear. Her dress is put in the wash while she is getting dressed and I go into my closet to get a pair of old shoes for her to wear. "Miss Annabeth I'm done" I turn around and she has found my old yellow dress and is wearing a purple cardigan over it with black tights on it's an absolutely wacky choice and I love it. "Well don't you look awesome" she goes a little red "Also I have there for you" I hand her a pair of black vans. I walk with the new decked out Piper to the kitchen where I turn the pan on and start to cook some pancakes for her and while Piper is waiting she is kicking her legs up and down on the stool looking like Christmas has come early. "piper?" I ask and she replies with "yes miss Annabeth?" I turn around putting a stack of pancakes in front of her "can you tell me about you clothes please" she stares at the pancakes and back at me "Percy says I'm not allowed to tell anyone" she is starting to look mortified before she starts crying I tell her "dig in before they get cold I think I will talk to Percy, now how about after you finish you come downstairs and help me with my work?" she nods eagerly and starts to eat her way through the whole stack.


End file.
